The machine and method of the present invention is an improvement of the machine and method set forth in my prior application, Ser. No. 801,454, filed May 31, 1977, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,611 dated July 3, 1979, to which reference may be made for certain details of disclosure.
Envelope processing machines are provided in the prior art for extracting the contents from envelopes, wherein the envelope is severed along three sides, and laid essentially flat with the contents exposed for extraction. Such machines are usually high-speed, complex and expensive; designed primarily for very large volume operations. Such machines may be attended by a large number of operators working at several stations upon various aspects of the opening and content removal process.
An alternate form of machine is shown in my said prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,611. This machine, while semi-automatic in character, is generally intended for somewhat lower volume operation, and is attended by a single operator, who manually extracts the contents from the envelopes at the processing station. In such machines, the disposition of the envelope at the processing station, for ease of content removal, is a matter of considerable importance to facilitate operations, and to minimize operator fatigue.
While the machine and method of said prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,611 has proved to be efficacious, the present invention provides certain further improvements with respect to the preliminary conditioning of the envelope before it reaches the processing station, and for control and disposition of the envelope at the processing station, whereby to further facilitate the removal of contents from the envelope, to speed operations, and to minimize operator fatigue.